Care
by SweetAngels123
Summary: When Severus becomes sick in the middle of what should have been Harry Potter's 7th year he is sure no one will care for him. After all the staff made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with a death eater, and Albus's murderer.
1. I

Severus woke up with a groan.

His head was pounding. His whole body ached. He was sure he had some bruising along his ribs – if they weren't broken, and he was almost sure they were – and he couldn't fix it because of his lack of knowledge in healing.

The only way to know for sure is with a visit to Poppy and the witch hadn't wanted anything to do with him in months, going as far as to tell him not to come to the hospital wing unless he was bleeding to death. Or to not even come then.

He could not go to see her.

Sighing he pushed himself up slowly, only to be greeted with a wave of dizziness, and a jolt in his stomach that had him nearly tripping over his own feet to get to the lavatory.

Five minutes later he emerged pale and sweating, his thin white shirt was soaked through and his hair was in complete disarray, more so then normal.

It was settled he was sick.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he laid his head in his hands – he was tempted to not leave his chambers at all today, but the notion was quickly dismissed, as was the idea of taking a potion. He no longer had access to his labs, and he was now resistant to the potion's he needed, and again the notion of going to Poppy for help was laughable.

Sighing he stood and made his way over to his wardrobe. No matter what he felt like there were things that came first, namely the students and protecting them from the Carrow's.

He smirked bitterly. But then again it had been so long he couldn't remember what it was like to put himself first.

**-&…&-**

Minerva swept through the hallways.

She needn't do these this anymore, truly. Even the Slytherin's weren't going to tempt getting caught outside after curfew. Not in these times. But these nightly walks around the castle served to remind her what they were fighting for.

It also reminded her of Albus.

And subsequently it reminded her of who had replaced him as headmaster. Snape hardly deserved the position, he had earned the position by hatred and deceit, and she could never forget betrayal.

She had truly thought…

She suddenly snapped her wand out. Something was moving around in the next corridor, it was groaning much like that of a wounded animal. That or a terribly ill animal. By the muted coughs that bordered on retching that followed she leaned towards the latter.

She swore that if it was one of those terrible siblings then she was going to leave them there. Those retched beasts deserved whatever disease they had caught themselves.

She quietly turned the corner turning into a less used hallway. Whatever had been moving about had stilled now and it was unearthly quiet. She readied her wand incase she needed it and crept farther down the corridor.

The shadows were terribly long, and she could barely make out a step in front of her let alone see down the corridor.

"Lumos."

Now that she could see somewhat better she made haste. Casting her lighted wand around from wall to wall she almost missed the mass of black that was leaning against the wall. She would have had it not been for the sharp hiss that said mass uttered.

Walking closer she kneeled by the figure and looked at the face. Only to contemplate leaving right then.

It was Severus.

The man looked horrid. His face was as white as a freshly starched sheet, excluding the flush that adorned his cheeks, his eyes were wide open and glazed over, his clothing was soaked through with sweat, and his breath rank like vomit.

All in all she didn't know if she should be disgusted or if she should pity him, he certainty looked unwell.

"Put it out…and leave me."

Minerva winced at how rough his voice sounded and was about to leave him. This was Serverus after all and he deserved to be left alone as much as the Carrow's did.

That was until he let out a low retch that brought up nothing and groaned almost pitifully.

That was it, no matter how much she wished to, she couldn't leave him here, perhaps take him to Poppy.

"Please leave…Minerva I'm fine."

Had he just asked her to do something? That was certainty new.

"Did you not hear me? I said leave, I'll be fine, and you don't want to be here so why can't you just go, with that obnoxious light of yours."

Minerva glared and swung his arm around her neck, almost alarmed at how light he was. "Minerva, leave me, I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me." Minerva only glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, she wasn't oblivious to the way he was leaning on her almost as a crutch.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Poppy."

Serverus wretched himself out of her grasp steadying himself on the wall. "NO."

"And pray tell why I can't take you to Poppy?"

Something akin to grief flickered across his face, but it was gone and he sunk down against the wall. "Not allowed…not bleeding to death…not yet anyway."

She looked at him sharply "what do you mean by that?"

"Not dying" he gasped out, was he having trouble breathing? "She said not to bother coming…unless I was dying…and maybe not even then."

"That doesn't sound like Poppy, are you sure that's what she said?"

Serverus glared before hefting himself up and starting to walk. "I'm positive, now leave me, your friendliness quota is filled for the night, I'll survive, and if not then you can be happy with dancing on my grave."

Minerva took a step back as if she'd been slapped.

"Severus where are you going?"

"My chambers."

"Surely you aren't seriously going to go back to your chambers, you're in no condition-"

"For the last time, I'm fine."

With that said he turned around the corner – his robe's billowing out behind him, honestly so theatrical – and was gone.

That insufferable man.

**-&..&-**

Severus was vaguely aware of his bed. But in his mind the sheets weren't sheets, on the contrary no. They were the death eaters that were still loyal to Voldemort, ones who would never dream of betraying him, he had been found out.

They were going to kill him. Voldemort was going to kill him. He was going to die. NO he had wanted to see that foul creature fall, see him pay for Lily's death, and for the countless other's he'd killed. The battles hadn't begun and he was going to die.

At least there was a possibility his sins had been repaid, maybe he would get to see….

"Lily."

Without even realizing it he stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, to spend several miserable hours retching into the toilet, before falling into a fitful and restless sleep. In reach of the toilet and leaning his head up against the cool porcelain of the bathtub.

He dived back into the world of his nightmares once more.

**-&..&-**

Minerva climbed the stairs up to the headmaster's chambers before knocking on the door. When she received no answer she knocked again. Perhaps he was still sleeping? It was Saturday after all, and he did deserve his sleep as much anyone…

Still she could feel it, something was very wrong.

Knocking with a little more force this time, she got no answer. She almost turned around, she shouldn't be here after all, this man had done terrible things, and was a death eater to boot, but still she couldn't just leave not with this nagging feeling of unease, it wouldn't go away until she knew he was alright.

Knocking again she received no answer. She sighed, she would have to try and figure out his password herself she supposed. What was that flower he was always carrying when leaving the castle on the 31st of every month?

It wasn't a rose. Not a Petunia either. It was white…but it was also tinged with yellow. LILY! It was a lily!

"Lily."

The giant stone gargoyle moved out of her way and gave her access to the door knob.

Minerva knocked a final time before sighing and opening the doors. Careful of any protective spells that could hit her – he had a problem with paranoia after all, and it would be just like him – she, already familiar with the layout from when these were Albus's headed for the bedroom.

Stepping inside she was glad to see a fire crackling away in the hearth. Only to notice no one was in the large four postered bed, and the black and silver sheets and blankets were thrown all over the floor, twisted into impossible knots.

"Severus?"

No answer.

He had been ill perhaps…

Minerva moved across the room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Severus?" Again she received no answer. Cracking the door open she peaked inside and her heart nearly stopped.

Lying on the floor, between the toilet and large clawed bathtub was Severus. Hurrying inside she kneeled by him side. First and for most she checked for a pulse, and was relieved to find it still there. Rolling him back over onto his back, she gasped at the sight that awaited her.

Severus's whole right side was decorated by large and painful looking bruises that seemed to deepen right along his ribs. Wiping his sweaty hair away from his forehead she felt for a temperature and was reworded with scalding heat.

The poor man.

He winced in his sleep and groaned, but otherwise stayed asleep, if anything his coloring looked worse than it did last night.

"Severus."

His eye's fluttered beneath his lids but otherwise she got no reaction. Sighing in frustration she stood and made her way back into his bedroom and walked over to the fireplace. Looking around she found a jar full of floo powder and grabbed a handful.

Tossing it into the flames she spoke "hospital wing, Poppy Pomfrey's office." Stepping into the flames she stepped out on the other side into a surprised Poppy's office.

"Minerva are you okay?" Poppy already had her wand at ready casting diagnostic charms. "I'm fine Poppy, really but I do need your help with something, or rather someone."

Poppy made a move to redirect her to a chair but Minerva waved her off "we don't have time, I'm worried about him, please come with me."

Poppy furrowed her brow but let Minerva lead her over to the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder she threw it into the flames and spoke "headmaster's chambers" and before Poppy could protest, Minerva had pulled her into the flames along with her.

Stepping out of the flames Poppy rounded on Minerva. "I'm not helping that man, I thought you were as mad as I was at him, and you don't have to deal with all the children that are injured by him and those blasted Carrow's."

"As far as I'm concerned he can rot, I told him-"

But they were interrupted by the sound of retching, which came from the bathroom. Minerva winced that didn't sound comfortable. "Please Poppy for me, he told me not to go looking for you last night when I found him, but I'm worried, just to ease my mind?"

Poppy sighed and made her way into the bathroom, opening the door she swept in and kneeled by the toilet next to him. "Severus." The man looked up before continuing to retch "Severus what's going on?" He somehow managed to shake his head and crack a weak smirk.

"I'm not dying, nor bleeding to death, so please tell me why you're here."

Poppy scowled and eased him back onto the floor "not by my choice Minerva here seems to be worried about you, and-" She gasped "Merlin's beard, what happened to your side Severus?" He laughed weakly and moved so his head was leaning against the tub.

"What do you care? I'm not supposed to go to you unless I'm dying, and being kicked repeatedly hardly counts as dying."

Poppy scowled "and just who has been attempting to bash your side in?" He turned away as she moved to place a hand on his forehead "I didn't satisfy his curiosity and was punished, nothing more than that, I'm used to it."

Minerva kneeled on the other side of him "Severus, do you believe anything is broken?" He nodded and again evaded Poppy's hand when she tried to place it on his forehead "I believe at least three ribs are broken."

Poppy nodded before picking up her wand and muttering a spell that led to three sickening cracks and a short grunt from Severus. "Now will you stop evading my hand and let me check your temperature?" Severus scowled but allowed Poppy to place her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up."

Severus flinched at the noise and ran a hand over his face and groaned the recent bout of retching and the pain of bones popping back into place and healing had increased the pounding in his head to unbearable levels. He was tempted to just close his eyes and ignore the witches in favor of sleeping.

He closed his eyes and rolled closer to the bathtub only to be rolled back over by Minerva.

"Severus we need you to tell us what's ailing you."

He groaned and made an attempt to roll back over and get away from the annoying witches but was unsuccessful and only ended up getting rolled back over by said witches.

"Severus tell us what's wrong, and then you can go to sleep."

He glared at them "see Minerva he's the worst patient I've ever had the misfortune of taking care of" Minerva clicked her tongue and brushed his hair away from his forehead "please Severus, we want to help."

He laughed "no one wants to help me, I'm not worth it."

"Severus, you can't truly think that can you?"

He nodded "I do, and no one has given me a reason to think differently in months. Minerva last night and today is the first time you've spoken to me in months, but don't worry I can't blame you, if I were you I'd do the same."

Minerva wiped the sweat away from his forehead "Severus, please?"

He groaned but nodded "fine you win, the sooner I get back to sleep the better" easing himself up of the ground he leaned himself up against the bathtub sighing when the cold porcelain met his to hot flesh.

"stomach hurts, which you can already guess, also very nauseous, head hurts, throat hurts, my whole body hurts, dizzy, hot and cold, now leave me to sleep."

He sank farther down against the bathtub, his head lolling to the side listlessly, eyes still wide open but she doubted he truly saw either Poppy or herself.

Minerva glanced at Poppy who looked almost concerned "Severus?" But she received no answer and she watched in horror as his eyes closed and he sank over in a dead faint.

"SEVERUS!"

Poppy launched into action and caught him before he could hit his head on the floor, and wasn't shocked by the heat that radiated off of him. "Poppy what is wrong with him?" Poppy pierced her lips and cast a diagnostic charm.

"He's severely dehydrated, and is running a dangerously high temperature, from what he's said it is most likely a bad stomach flu, but it also could be a lot of things. Right now the best thing we can do is to try and get his fever down and get some fluids into him."

"He's in very bad shape isn't he?"

Poppy nodded "what I can't understand is why he didn't come and see me before he got so bad" Minerva looked down "we've hardly made him feel welcome. We've openly opposed him, scorned him and spat at him."

"Merlin I can't recall saying a word to him besides to tell him how much I hated him…I haven't talked with him since before Albus..." she trailed off.

"Albus is the reason we haven't."

"Yes but he must have had a reason and he didn't betray us before and certainly he had opportunities to."

Poppy narrowed her eyes "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that perhaps we've been too hasty judging him."

"So you believe he's innocent? Trust Me Minerva he is far from innocent, apparently you haven't had the pleasure of treating him after he returned from those wretched meetings, he used to come in covered head to toe in blood, most it his own but the rest..."

Minerva's brow furrowed "no I don't believe he's completely innocent but there must have been a reason. Albus never did tell anyone why he suddenly switched sides…"

"Perhaps, but Minerva he's still a death eater and I'd prefer to not think about that in depth."

Minerva nodded before standing and grabbing a hand towel and wet it in the sink kneeling down next to Severus she wiped his forehead, before using a corner to wipe his mouth, before folding the cloth and laying it on his forehead again.

"Shouldn't we take him down to the hospital wing Poppy?"

Poppy shook her head "no, his fever is far too high for him to be moved that far" she paused "and it would cause an unnecessary stir around the castle that would cause more trouble than it's worth, plus Severus should be more comfortable in his own chambers."

Minerva nodded "however it would do him good to be off the lavatory floor and into bed" Minerva nodded and bent down taking on of Severus's arms and swinging it over her neck while Poppy did the same supporting his weight they managed to get him out of the bathroom and tucked into bed.

"He's lost far too much weight."

"Could that have contributed to-"

Poppy nodded "yes, he's never had much weight to lose and his body would be trying to compensate for what's its lost and leaving him wide open to illness."

"What can be done?"

"First and foremost he has to get through this, and then we work to fatten him up."

Minerva nodded and settled herself in front of the fire in a worn leather chair while poppy conjured a glass of water and set it next to his bed along with a black bucket. "Is there nothing we can do to ease his symptoms?"

Poppy sighed.

"For the fever yes there are potions but I doubt he could keep them down, which means we'll have to do things the muggle way, getting his fever down will alleviate the chills, we can do nothing for his throat while he's asleep, his head I fear we can do nothing for either, the aches come with the stomach flu, and finally the dizziness is caused by the dehydration."

Minerva nodded

"It's a sad truth but there really isn't much we can do for him excluding staying with him" she took a breath "which I wouldn't sentence anyone to, when he's ill he's worse than normal, and that's saying something."

Minerva chuckled it was true his usual disposition was far from sunshine and rainbows.

"I'll stay with him Poppy; you have to be in the hospital wing."

Poppy nodded hesitantly "are you sure of this Minerva?"

She nodded "very well I'll leave you with a few potions, if when he wakes he doesn't become sick, give him the red one it's to try and settle his stomach, then give him the green one it's for his fever, and finally give him the blue one for his headache."

Poppy quickly stood and made her way out of the room and Minerva settled herself back farther into the chair.

She didn't particularly like the idea of playing nurse maid to Severus Snape but since no one else would she would.

Even he deserved to be cared for when he was sick.

And if no one else could or would do it then that left the job up to her.

**END**

Continue or not?

Poor Abby is sick and decided that the best way to be rid of some of the symptoms (well not quite but hey a girl could hope) she sat down and wrote a sickfic. Originally it was SasuSaku but i decided against that (i will probably get around to writing it someday) But i was struck by inspiration this is set sometime in the seventh year. I noticed something though first i became a Itachi fan-girl after being sucked into Naruto. And now after rereading the Harry Potter books (wouldn't watch the final movie unless i did) i am now a Severus fan-girl. So here's my question WHY DO I BECOME ATTACHED TO THE CHARACTERS THAT ALWAYS MAKE ME CRY!

I really need to fan-girl over someone who's not dead (Severus Snape, Itachi Uchiha...all though he's a zombie now, so does that count as being alive?) or we one we all know is going to die a very painful death (Sasuke Uchiha) it's settled i have to stop crushing on the wrong dudes, that translates to real life as well.

Hope Sev feels better quicker then i am!

Peace out and may the force be with you,  
>Abby<p> 


	2. II

Minerva must have fallen asleep because she was woken up by the sound of something glass hitting the ground.

Shooting up from the chair she grabbed her wand and looked wildly around the room. Still a bit groggy she walked across the room and stood by his bed trying to adjust to the light she cast a simple spell to reignite the fire.

Once she could see at least somewhat she began to examine him. Only to be almost knocked over when his arm shot out and tried to grab the glass of water from the side of the bed, nearly knock over another one of the potion filled vials.

Minerva quickly caught the vial before turning to Severus.

"Severus, are you finally awake?"

Fevered black eyes stared back at him "no I'm sleeping with my eyes open, it's truly a useful skill." Minerva bristled – really did he always have to be so sarcastic? It was fairly off settling.

"How are you feeling?"

Severus glared up at her "fine. Now you can go. Go back to your precious Gryffindor's surely they are lost without their beloved Mommy."

Minerva chuckled "really Severus? That's some of your worst material; truly you can't be feeling any better if you can't even think clearly enough to insult me." Severus sighed "Minerva I'm tired and would truly like it if you would just leave."

"You're sick."

"And I've been sick before, surely you haven't played nurse maid before."

"That's because of your damned pride!"

"What pride? What little pride have left has better things to do then be affronted by you and your pathetic attempts at caring for me. And if I do recall you haven't wanted anything to do with me in a long while, why are you so insistent on changing? I don't want or need your help."

"Why can't you admit you need help?"

"I need to admit nothing."

"Yes you do! Your being a bloody coward, truly no wonder no one wants anything to do with you, you're an utter bastard."

Severus went deathly still before turning his head to face her, his expression carefully blank except for his eyes which were flashing far too fast for her to count.

Finally he parted his lips and spoke "Minerva I want you to leave before I do something that I will come to regret later."

"Severus-"

"LEAVE!"

Minerva took a step back and started to turn for the door before deciding against it. She had stayed because she had a job to do, and her job was not finished.

"What are you waiting for? Leave!"

Minerva turned back around to face him squared her shoulders and spoke "No."

Severus growled "Minerva I'm warning you-"

"I'm warning you, I'm not leaving you here alone Severus, as much as I can't stand you, your sick! And as such deserve to be cared for!"

"I deserve nothing."

Minerva narrowed her eyes "Severus what are you-"

"Nothing Minerva, nothing, don't read into everything I say, surely you'll give yourself a headache!"

Minerva sighed "Severus I'm not leaving so you might's as well answer the question, how are you feeling?"

"Same as yesterday."

Minerva sighed before picking up the remaining vials of potion "you managed to knock one over already so you'll have to do without the one for your stomach which regretfully will make this all that much harder."

Handing him the green potion he downed it before she handed him the blue one which he downed as well. Immediately he sunk back into bed his face losing color. Minerva watched in alarm. Surely if he became sick now the potions would do him no good.

Finally he eased himself up slightly in the big bed, and Minerva gave a sigh of relief.

"Let me sleep, Minerva and go surely you have something better to do then spend your Sunday here?"

She should be grading essays but truly she had never enjoyed that and as much of a bloody bastard Severus was he was good enough company, plus he still looked to have quite a fever and shouldn't be left alone.

"No just some essay's, and I'm sure you can vouch for how fun they are."

Severus sneered "oh yes those lovely children and there grammar, it's enough to make me cringe in fear, but none the less I no longer have to put up with it, you on the other hand still have to and I must insist you go do your job."

Minerva gave him a withered look "that was your worst attempt yet."

Severus growled "Leave Minerva."

Minerva only stared at him "no I have a job to do."

"Surely you can't mean….Minerva! I am not some lost puppy… oh excuse me kitten that you think you must care for, I'm a grown man who can care for himself."

"And yet you probably weigh less than me right now!"

"It is none of your concern Min-"

"Oh it bloody well is Severus! It is very much my concern, we can't have you dying on us now can we?"

Severus sneered "very touching, however I assure you I am quite able to care for myself and in-"

"Oh do shut up you bloody bat!"

Severus glared at her before turning over in bed "Minerva I am going to sleep now you can leave which I highly advise or you can go get those essay's you so wish to avoid and work on them here."

"Does this mean you going to allow me to….?"

"Minerva-"

She chuckled "fine, fine I'll be back."

With that said she turned and headed out the door.

**-&..&-**

"Sorry Minerva I'm a Slytherin."

With that said he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood holding onto the side of the bed for a moment before walking over to his wardrobe, dressing carefully he sighed lowly. Carefully he took a few steps before nearly falling.

Regaining his footing he made his way out of the bedroom. Taking everything a step at a time he somehow made it down the stairs and out of his chambers with that done he turned and headed to his destination.

All the while gripping the transfigured red rose.

**-&..&-**

Minerva quickly bustled into the bedroom and nearly dropped the stack of essays and tests she held in her hands.

"That bloody bastard!"

Nearly throwing the stacks down on the floor she spun around and growled "stupid idiot" marching back down the stairs she quickly tried to figure out where the hell the bloody bastard would want to go. Her first thought was the headmasters' office but that thought seemed highly improbable.

He probably wasn't dumb enough nor handicapped enough by the fever to go somewhere so obvious. So where else would he go? Would he go down to the dungeons? No she doubted that as well, it seemed the most unlikely.

Horace would be down there and Severus would try to avoid him.

Horace had been the one who had 'accidently' slipped something into Severus's drink that had knocked him out for some time about a month ago.

Subsequently Severus had gone out of his way to avoid Horace since then, to the point of not eating in the great hall with everyone if he knew that Horace would be there. Horace seemed to take some pleasure in this and had in turn spent every meal in the great hall since then.

So where in the world would he be.

It wasn't even the 31st of the month so he wouldn't be leaving to go where ever he went every bloody month.

So where….

Finally she sighed in defeat and turned towards the hospital wing – it was the least likely place he would be considering the circumstances but Minerva was running out of ideas and the hospital wing was as good a guess as anywhere at this point – only to be nearly run into by Poppy.

"Poppy have you seen Sev-"

"Severus , yes I just caught sight of him leaving the castle heading towards the south end of the grounds, I was about to go stop him myself but it appears your angry at him enough for the both of us."

"More at myself actually, well I suppose I better go get himself before he gets himself into a worse state then he already is."

Poppy only shook her head "you know Minerva I still think it is rather foolhardy – that idea of yours about Severus and how he's not what we think he is, but perhaps I shouldn't be so cruel to him."

"I still don't trust him but I'm going to talk to Horace, Severus clearly isn't eating enough, and we can't make sure he's not starving himself to death if he refuses to eat anywhere near Horace."

Minerva nodded and spun on her heels and left.

**-&..&-**

Severus sank to the damp ground.

Truly this had been a bad idea however he wasn't one to go back on obligations and although he could always talk to the portrait of Albus he didn't prefer that. No he couldn't curse and scream and say whatever he bloody well felt like there.

Here alone with only bones and decaying flesh as his companion he could say what he wanted.

He never realized before he kept a promise that talking to nothing could offer such a form of relief.

"Albus I hope your bloody well happy about this, Minerva and that bloody Poppy have taken it upon themselves to try and 'take care of me' I'm sure you'd be overjoyed about this but I assure you I am not in the least bit pleased."

"Minerva is only doing this out of some sick sort of obligation. Tell me who else did you have make promises? They both hate me, and I don't blame them either! They have every right to hate me and I was coping quite well with that fact without their interferences!"

"But I wouldn't have to if you had just-"

"Why couldn't you have told someone? Anyone! I would have consented to anyone truly so why did you insist on keeping it between us! How is it when I told you to trust me you wouldn't but when I begged you not to trust me you where so sure that I was trustworthy."

"If I'm a bastard Albus, then you a bloody hypocrite!"

"The worst part of this is that I am going to die! There is no chance of me surviving this time I was lucky the first time but this time I'm going to die the only question is when! Will it be before or after the end?"

Severus was sure if it wasn't for the fever he wouldn't be saying all of this however he didn't care anymore there was no one around looking for him besides maybe Minerva and she wouldn't be able to find him for some time and this felt dreadfully good to say everything instead of keeping it all locked up inside.

"And I will be denied the only thing I truly want and won't be allowed to have because of my past, do you know what I want Albus you never could really guess! All I want is to be buried, I want someone to care that I'm dead, but they will be too busy celebrating to care!"

"So Albus I hope you're truly happy because thanks to you and your bloody promises the one thing I truly desire that's of this world I will not be allowed."

With that said he yawned all the anger having spent his energy even though he still had much to say he was to tired he hadn't lied to Minerva and now he was utterly spent, whatever bug had its clutches in him where in far too deep to let go easily.

He almost laughed at the irony as he leaned up against the large white tomb but he was too tired to laugh and so he settled for a smirk and he closed his eyes.

**-&..&-**

Minerva waited a few moments after he had fallen asleep before walking slowly over to him. Slinging his arm around her shoulder she began the track back to the castle walking slowly she was careful to not drop the limp figure at her side in her absent mindedness.

She hadn't ever thought that he would be going to see Albus…why had he gone to see Albus?

And what was all this talk about a Promise? What promise something wasn't adding up and Minerva needed the answers. Needed the answers more than ever, Severus had spoke of his death like it was nothing almost like…Albus had sentenced him to it?

What was going on?

She was beyond confused and beyond worried.

Sighing she entered back inside the castle and headed straight for the headmasters office. Taking a gamble on the password she was once again rewarded with entrance. That was another thing what was his obsession with that flower, what was so special about it?

Stepping inside she was surprised the only difference in the office from her short rein and Albus's was the clear desk.

"Severus my dear boy you really shouldn't be up here you looked quite ill I – Minerva."

Minerva walked Severus over to the chair and gently sat him down in it before turning to the awake portrait s- who where all trying to get a good look at Severus - specifically Albus. "Hello Albus, I see your awake. Curious. His password is lily."

With that said she picked up a nearby sheet and walked over to him.

"I'm very sorry about this Albus specifically because this is the first time you've been awake that I know of, however I need answers and both you and Severus aren't going to give them to me if I just ask."

With that said she proceeded to cover him with the sheet before transfiguring random objects into more sheets to cover the rest of the portraits. With that done she strode over to Severus and placed a hand on his forehead.

It would appear that potion he drank had helped a little however it hadn't helped enough he was still far too hot to the touch. She felt very bad about what she was going to do but if she tried any other time Severus would merely be able to combat the potion with ease.

Sighing deeply she conjured a wet hand towel and lay it upon his forehead before making her way out of the office. She had to be very quick she couldn't take any chances with this.

She just hoped Horace would help her and fulfill his favor and not ask to many questions.

He would just have to trust her.

That put her on edge she didn't quite trust herself right now.

**-&..&-**

Severus woke with a start.

He was far too warm to be where he fell asleep and he was sure he had been alone. Opening his eyes he winced as the light hurt his eyes and intensified his headache. Truly hadn't he told them that he was immune to that now and it didn't work anymore?

"Severus, here drink this."

Minerva bustled over to him and handed him a glass of water and took a deep sip as Minerva pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the desk "where were you Severus?"

Severus opened his mouth "at Albus's grave."

His eyes widened Minerva had to have known where he was to get him back to his office which meant she had….she wouldn't would she? His mind was to fogged over by the fever to fight it off well enough and he had no antidote on hand.

She had planned this well and it made him wonder if she had had this planned from the moment she decided she would stay with him. The only question was how she got her hands on it; Horace should have some better sense then that at least.

"This is very Slytherin of you Minerva are you sure your from Gryffindor?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes "Severus I have a few questions for you will you answer them for me?"

Severus sighed "Yes because I have no choice. Under one pretence Minerva, you will not tell anyone what I say, because regretfully you have pulled a very Slytherin move and I can't fight it off while my brain is fogged over with the fever."

Minerva nodded.

"Who do you serve?"

Severus smirked well he only had to say what he believed was true he didn't have to go into great detail.

"I serve those who I cared for and owe a debt to."

Minerva pierced her lips so he was playing that game was he? Giving her just enough detail to answer the question and to keep Minerva guessing. Well she would have to just try and be more specific this time.

"I want to know the exact details of the promise you where ranting about at Albus's grave. Tell me Severus what was this promise?"

Severus thought she was truly cruel in that moment and he contemplated keeping his mouth shut until he passed out from the pain that would likely ensue but really what was the use Minerva was dead set on this, and what did he have to lose?

"Are you sure about that Minerva, it might not be what you want to hear" he purred "it all goes back to Potters actions in his fifth year" Minerva looked at him and nodded tensely. "Very well Minerva, because of Potters idiotic actions I was backed into a corner and had to take an unbreakable vow."

"By who?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"Why?"

"To protect her son from her husband's failures."

"And surely you didn't have to do it Severus they can't make you, you could refuse-"

Severus growled "he's my godson!"

Minerva stood and backed up a bit.

"Do you know what it's like Minerva to watch a little baby grow up? To be there for his first steps and to see him develop! Do you know what it's like to bounce him on your lap! Tell me when you understand what it's like to love a child like it was your own that you wouldn't make a vow to protect them as well."

"Severus be reasonable Draco-"

"Is still my godson and I love him."

"And because of this you had to make an Unbreakable Vow?"

"Yes! Minerva yes! Draco was going to be killed after failing to kill Albus!"

Minerva stood. She'd heard enough, she didn't want to know these answers. Because when it all rolled down to it, Severus had still killed Albus. He was still a murderer, he was still a death eater, and he was still an embodiment of all that Minerva hated.

And when it all boiled down to it, Minerva was loyal to a fault and she wasn't as brave as she once thought she was, and she was still very deeply hurt, and staring at Severus, staring into his dark eyes. She saw her own failures.

"Goodbye Severus."

With that said she left the doors slamming behind her.

When she was gone. Severus stood slowly walking around the room he pulled the sheets from each portrait offering each a weak smirk. With that done he sank down into his chair and lowered his head into his hands.

He did not surface for some time.

**-&..&-**

Minerva lowered herself down next to his body. He had been right they had been too busy celebrating. it had been nearly a day and they had just now remembered the man who lay in the shack.

She should have known, she should have connected the dots, shouldn't have hated him so blindly and instead should have trusted him more. He was going to tell her and she just stood and left.

She called him a coward three times in less than a month.

Conjuring a hand towel and transfiguring a pin into a bowel of water she set to work. "Severus, I should have known from the moment I guessed your password, I should have known, but I was to blind, you would have told me everything wouldn't you?"

"But no I couldn't stay and listen could I?"

She chuckled softly before moaning "god what did he do to you?"

She gently started to clean away the dried blood from his neck and winced at the torn flesh, it wasn't just two puncture wounds no it looked like someone had bloody well tried to take his head clean off of his body.

The worst part of it was he had known, had predicted this and in his last moments he had been left to bleed to death knowing no one would remember him until well after he was dead.

"You deserved better Severus."

Finally done with his neck she moved her eyes up his neck and finally they settled on his face. Somehow she didn't think he looked like he had died so violently. His eyes were staring ahead their spark and intellect forever lost, but they weren't wide in horror no they were narrowed in a way that could be called content.

And yet his face was set into a grim line with only hints of relief that perforated his lips in the slight quirks at the sides.

He looked every bit as complicated as he is. Was – funny she never thought she would miss the bloody bastard but here he was forgotten and complicated and god she had never wished more for someone to open their eyes and insult her.

Finally she lowered her head and barred her hands over his body tracing the cross on his forehead she felt the first of the tears leave her eyes. Then she prayed, she prayed that he didn't hate them, she prayed that he was safe, she prayed he forgave them.

She had called him a coward…that must have been the icing on the cake.

"I'm sorry" She brushed the hair away from his cheeks. It looked almost like a halo in the moonlight spread out in a black cape around his head and she hoped with everything she had that where ever he was he was at peace.

"Severus Snape, contrary to your beliefs you will be missed, and you will be buried."

When she finally made her way back to what was left of the castle she was met with at least a dozen or so lanterns, and Poppy rushed forward and gathered him from her arms cradling him almost like a mother, sobbing like Minerva wished she could if she wasn't so numb.

"We never even got the chance to fatten him up."

Minerva laughed lowly and sank to the ground next to Poppy.

"I hope wherever he is he is being stuffed to the brim and he's being yelled at for being such a self sacrificing idiot."

And amongst twelve people she has only begun to understand what she had lost and what the world has lost.

END

A/N and there it is the last installment thanks for all you who liked it and wanted it to be continued. I wrote non stop and i'm finally satisfied with it. Don't hate me to much i wanted this to somehow fit into canon. So yes dear Severus was ready to tell Minerva but she was to shaken up to stay and listen. Also i have started to hate Dumble-dork seriously he's an ass, and i can't stand him. Oh and if your reading this then you have to go read a true work of genius! Go look up** Chasing the Sun by Loten**! I'm in love with it!

Peace out and may the force be with you,  
>Abby 3<p> 


End file.
